Training For Champion
by Damn Plump
Summary: FF panjang tentang perjalanan mereka dalam persiapan pertamdingan summer cup 3 minggu lagi. EXO SPORT(basketball) ROMANCE HUMOR YAOI OFFICIAL PAIR. Luhan as manager.


**Judul : **Training for champion

**Genre : Sport, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Cast : EXO **

**FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Kuroko no Basuke yang kerennya naujubillah, karakternya aothor coba samain kaya di knb, tapi ternyata ngga bisa. Author mau kaptennya Kris, tapikan di Generation Of miracle yang asli kaptennya Akashi, nah sedangkan Akashi di peranin sama suho. Ngga jadi deh author nyama- nyamain mereka. Oh iya sebelumnya ini sambungan dari ff Generation Of Miracle.**

**Nah sedikit rincian buat karakter yang exo peranin ya. **

**Kris itu satuan dari Ahomine (skill) sama Teppei (Deffend) sama Kagami(sg) ngga ngerti deh kaptennya nemu dari mana. **

**Sehun itu cerminan Midorima, tapi midorima masih lebih jago walaupun skillnya sama. **

**Kai itu disama samain kaya murasakibara, tapi bedanya kai kan ngga segede murasakibara Kai cerewet, murasakibara ngga, jadi yah samain dimakannyalah. **

**Chanyeol itu Kise fix. Mereka mirip banget udah kayanya ini doang yang imagenya ngga diotak atik.**

**Suho itu Akashi, tapi jelas kan tadi author bilang maunya yang jadi kapten kris ngga mau suho, jadi jelas beda suho dan akashi Cuma skillnya doang yang sebelas duabelas. **

**Tao = Kuroko. Mereka berbanding terbalik dengan skill yang sama titik. **

**Luhan itu gabungan dari Momoi sama Riko, tapi lebih ke Riko sih. **

**Chen, itu ngambil kemampuannya Momoi, tapi ngga ada yang tahu kalo dia bisa kaya momoi**

**Hangeng sebagai papanya Riko yang pemain basket nasional jepang tahun sekian. **

**Nah kalo Lay itu ngga ada di karakter KnB, jadi bebassssss~**

**Sisanya ya cameo lah. Atau bisa dibilang cabe cabean Chanyeol Chen sama Kai lah~ **

**Udah deh, yaudah baca aja ya love you reader. Maaf baru balik lageeeeh mmuuuuaaaahhh**

**.**

Jeju island

"hiyaaaaaa sampaaaaiiii"

"Berisik"

Generation of miracle plus manager plus koki plus paduan suara plus dancer telah sampai di pulau jeju~ yah jangan lupa meraka kesini dalam rangka training untuk sumercup 3 minggu lagi. well berhubung summer cup 3 minggu lagi, manusia manusia yang ada disini telah diberikan surat izin khusus. Yap mereka adalah Kris, kapten tim basket GOM, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, Kai, Tao, Luhan, d.o, chen, xiumin, baekhyun, dan lay. Apa ada yang kurang? Sepertinya tidak. Oke, untuk pembagian kamar kita serahkan pada manager Luhan.

"Segera bereskan barang barang kalian!" titah Luhan

"Pembagian kamarnya?"

"Ada 3 kamar disini, kamar 1 untuk chen, xiumin, lay, suho. Eh tunggu untuk apa kalian ikut?" Luhan nunjuk xiuchen secara ga asik.

"Aku ada disini karena xiu hyung juga disini. Benarkan xiu hyung :3" jawab chen sok unyu yang sontak mengundang kata 'IYUUHHHH' dari semua member.

"Aniyo chen, kau disini diberi tugas khusus oleh max seonsang dalam mengawasi mereka."

Hrasshhhh chen menarik xiumin ke pojokan

"Yah hyung, jangan beri tahu mereka soal itu, nanti Luhan hyung naik pitam" bisik chen yang dibalas anggukan oleh xiumin.

"Mereka? Maksudmu siapa min hyung? kami? Memangnya ada apa dengan kami?" tanya Kai dengan wajah yang dipolos polosin.

"Aniji, bukan kalian. Tapi lawan kami dalam kompetisi duo dance sing yang sekarang ada disini juga."

'great, kau sangat bagus dalam berbohong min hyung muuuaaach' inner Chen berbicara.

"OHHH" Jawab meraka serentak minus xiuchen dan kris, karena kris udah molor di pojok sana.

"Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan. Lanjut kamar 2 untuk chanyeol, baekhyun, kai, do"

"YESSHHH" duo chankai bersorak penuh kemenangan. Dan yang lain hanya menatap datar mereka masih minus kris. Kan kris bobo ganteng dipojokan sana.

"and then kamar terakhir, aku, sehun, tao, dan kris. Untuk kalian ber enam cepat ganti pakaian. Kita latihan sekarang. Ah ya, chen, lay, xiu hyung, dan baekhyun. Aku butuh kalian untuk melatih para idiot itu" ucap luhan panjang, lebar yang jadinya luas.

"Yah kenapa Kyungsoo ku tak diajak" protes Kai besar besaran.

"Ha? Apa kai? Kyungsoo mu?" komplain chanyeol.

"Ups, maksudku kyungsoo hyung" ralatnya.

"Ikut, dia yang akan mengurus semua keperluan pribadimu kai! Termasuk napsu makanmu yang besar! Hanya kau kamjong" oke sepertinya si hitam yang satu ini mulai memancing singa yang ada dalam diri luhan berkoar.

"OKE. SETUJU" tanggap kai terlalu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, 10 menit lagi kutunggu kalian di pantai yang ada dibelakang villa ini. Cepat"

"OK"

Dak dak dak

Derap langkah tentunya terdengar, karena lantainya terbuat dari kayu. tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidur prince Kris.

"Ge, ireonna." Tao mencoba membangunkan kris dengan halus. Dan great, manusia pemalas itu bangun setelah upaya dari beberapa member sia sia seperti menyiramnya dengan air, menendangnya dan lain lain.

.

Di pantai

*baru dateng*

"Dah paaah, hati hati dijalan ne~" Luhan lagi dadah dadah sama mobil yang baru aja melaju dengan cepatnya.

"Luhanie hyung, kau dadah dadah sama siapa?"

"Dia appaku Sehunnie" jawab luhan unyu

*crot

"HIYAAAAA SEHUN KAU MIMISAN. LAY LAY TOLONG SEHUN!" xiumin teriak.

.

"WOAAAAA INDAH SEKALI"

"Ya tao indah tapi kau disini bukan untuk berfoto foto, tapi untuk latihan. Baiklah, kris chanyeol suho kai sehun tao latihan hati ini adalah bermain 3 on 3 di pantai"

"Ha? Bagaimana mungkin, kau tentu tahukan jika bola itu tidak bisa dipantulkan di pasir?" –Suho

"tentu aku tahu joonma"

"jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu."

"Kalian harus mencari jalan keluarnya. Okey, Kris Suho Sehun satu team. Sisanya adalah lawannya. MULAI!"

.

'Ck, bagaimana cara bermain disini.' –inner kris

'missdirectionku tak berguna' – tao

'aku kesulitan melompat' –suho (A : mungkin karena tubuhmu kurang tinggi bang ups)

'Shootku tidak akurat, sial' – sehun

'aku lapar'- Kai

'sial, tidak bisa berkutik tanpa drible' – Chanyeol

"Ya, suho kita lakukan passing tanpa drible, dan sehun cobalah layup" seru kris memerintah. Kris terkadang suka ambil posisi suho sesuka hati.

"Kai tao, awasi mereka"

Bola kini berada ditangan kris, tanpa melakukan drible kris mengoper ke suho, suho langsung mengoper pada sehun yang kebetulan ada didekat ring, sehun melompat akan memasukan bola dengan dunk, tapi apalah daya tangan tak sampai.

WHUT? UDAH TINGGI MASIH NGGA SAMPE?

Ya gitu deh.

"HYUNG! DUNK KU DUNK KU!" sehun mengerang frustasi.

"Lebih berusaha lagi Sehunah"

Sekarang bola dipegang kai, dengan mudahnya ia melawati kris dan suho.

Priiiiiiiiit

"Kai, kau sebenarnya idiot atau bodoh ha? Sudah bermain berapa lama? Tak tahu kah jika membawa bola itu travelling? PELANGGARAN KAI PELANGGARAN KAI" sebagai manager yang mengerti tata cara bermain basket yang baik dan benar, Luhan meneriaki kai yang dengan bodohnya membawa bola lebih dari 2 langkah tanpa drible.

"Yah, hyung kau tahu sendirikan jika bola ini tidak bisa dipantulkan. Jadi ya ku bawa saja hyung." sanggah Kai.

"MAIN YANG BENAR KAI. KAU PUNYA TEAM, KAU PUNYA TEAM KAN?" Luhan benar benar seperti orang kesurupan sekarang.

"Kai-ah, bermainlah yang benar. Dan jika kau menang, aku akan memberi makanan spesial untukmu"

"ARRASEO HYUNGIE :*" kalau saja bukan kyungsoo yang memberi semangat. Bisa dipastikan sampai detik ini si kkamjong itu terus melakukan pelanggaran.

"Ya kkamjong ayo lanjutkan permainan." Seru sehun.

"Okey. Chanyeol-ah, Tao-ah, kita hanya perlu passing dengan cepat dan mencetak angka sebanyak banyaknya. Aku yang ada didepan."

"YOSH"

.

Latihan melelahkan siang ini telah usai. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk...

"Bertemu dengan pemain Jepang, didikan ayahku. Dan bertanding melawan mereka" luhan dengan seenaknya mengambil bangina author yang seharusnya bilang istirahat.

"HA?" – Kris

"Whut?" – Sehun + kai

"Kenapa ada yang salah? Hey ayolah, kalian hanya punya waktu 3 minggu untuk berlatih"

"ya aku setuju dengan Luhan" suho berucap.

"Bersihkan diri kalian, pukul 7 malam kita harus ada disana"

*membersihkan diri * *pukul6.30 malam*

"Lu, apakah Lay akan ikut?" Tanya suho yang kini berada didapur bersama luhan.

"Ya."

"Benarkah?"

"eum"

.

"Lu hyung, apakah kyungsoo akan ikut?" –kai

"eum" luhan mengangguk.

.

"Lu hyung, baekhyun ikutkan?" – Chanyeol

"iya"

.

"Lu bolehkah kami tidak ikut kesana?" tanya chenmin

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?" xiumin

"Kailian sangat kubutuhkan disana."

"Sebagai?"

"Team Hore hahahahah" luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan duo chenmin yang menitihkan air mata merasa tak penting.

.

Nah kita sampai

"Papa~" Luhan mendatangi namja tua dengan umur kisaran 79 tahun. Uppsssss dikurang 30 tahun deng, hampir setengah abad. Namanya Xi hangeng, dia adalah pemain basket nasional di China. Tapi sekarang sudah vakum dan lebih memilih menjadi pelatih tim basket jepang. Ya sebenarnya tim basket yang dia latih tidak begitu membutuhkannya. Mengingat mereka sudah ahli pada bidangnya masing masing.

"Ah, anakku yang cantik"

"aku tidak cantik appa, aku tampan. Ah appa mana team didikan appa?"

"Disana" Hangeng menunjuk ke sekumpulan manusia yang sedang berlatih.

"Teammu?"

"Di..." Luhan celingak celinguk mencari kemana perginya mereka. Mata luhan menyisir setiap sudut lapangan. Dan klik lihat dipojokan sana, ada Kristao yang sedang bercanda, Sulay yang sepertinya lagi kasmaran, Kaisoo yang lagi suap suapan karena Kai selalu lapar, Chanbaek yang lagi kejar kejaran keliling lapangan, Chenmin yang sedang saling menghapus air mata karena merasa sangat tidak penting, dan tersisa hanya Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan dan 'calon mertuanya' dengan seksama.

"YAK KALIAN CEPAT KEMARIIIIIII. CEPAAAAAAAAAAAT"

"NE LUHAN CEREWET"

"nah appa, mereka teamku, Kris tao suho sehun kai chanyeol."

"Lalu sisanya? Mereka bukan teammu?"

"Aniji, mereka pembantuku appa"

Ckiiiittt empat sudut siku telah tercipta di kepala chen xiumin baekhyun kyungsoo dan juga lay.

"SERAAAAANG" Seru baekhyun mengomanadani.

"Ahhhhhh~ baekhyunna, aku bercanda.~ ampuni akuuuuu~" jika tahu akan diserang seperti ini luhan seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan kata kata tadi.

"Cukup bercandanya manager yang tidak diharapkan" celetuk kris.

"Whut? KRIS AKAN KU HABISI KAU NANTI" teriak luhan sambil mengangkat sapu didekatnya.

"Luhan hyung, marah marah mulu ya dari kemarin"

" iya mungkin ia sedang PMS" bisik Chanyeol pada Kai.

"YAK KALIAN BERDUA" selamat Chankai kalian mendapat Luhan's attack.

"Sudahlah Lu, nah sekarang biarkan aku mengenalkan teamku. Jaaaa kemarilah" and then datangnglah segorombolah manusia tampan lainnya.

"Nah perkenalkan diri kalian" hangeng ngomong pake bahasa jepang ke teamnya.

Dan teamnya mulai memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing. Mulai dari sirambut merah Akashi Sijuro, Murasakibara, Ahomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima, dan yang terakhir Kuroko tetsuya.

"Nah, bagaimana sebelum melakukan pertandingan kita melakukan pemanasan." Seru appa han.

"Ne arraseo" jawab GOM abal abal (re: Kris cs) soalnya ada GOM yang aslinya *lirik akashi*

.

Priiiiittt permainan dimulai.

"KRIS LAKUKAN DENGAN SUNGGUH SUNGGUH!" aish terkadang manager mereka yang satu ini suka bikin malu, untung saja lawan mereka tidak mengerti bahasa korea.

Ditengah permainan Luhan memperhatikan tiap detik gerakan kris, suho, sehun, kai dan tao. ternyata mereka memiliki kemampuan mendekati akashi cs. Bagaimana tidak lihat saja sekarang Kris sedang berhadapan dengan ahomine yang hampir mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan mereka kelihatan telah mencapai puncaknya padahal baru quarter 2.

"Krismu lumayan juga. Pergerakannya ringan dan dia bebas melakukan shoot dengan gaya apapun. Mirip dengan ahomine"

"Tidak appa, saat disekolah aku tidak pernah lihat kris bertanding seserius ini. Dan beberapa hari lalu setelah aku menyampaikan padanya 'dengan privat' jika kita akan berlatih di pulau jeju dan melawan teammu, malamnya ia langsung menghilang. Dan baru kembali saat aku menyampaikan latihan di jeju pada member lain."

Sriiiiiiiingggg

Kris melesat dengan cepat menghadapi ahomine, bahkan dia berhasil melewatinya. Dan

Duk

Dunk cantik tercipta olehnya. Great, tatapannya seperti singa yang akan terus mengejar mangsanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu" appa han menunjuk Tao.

"Dia, sudah melebihi batasnya. Bocah berambut biru itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan tao ya kan appa?"

"Ne, benar sekali. Menghadapi Tao adalah masalah berat baginya. Mereka seimbang"

"Benar sekali appa"

Kali ini bola dipegang Suho, dalam pertandingan ini dia sepertinya sungguh sungguh karena suho tau jika team yang mereka lawan ini bukanlah team yang ecek ecek, mereka adalah team nasional jepang untuk tingkat highschool sama saja dengan dirinya dan teman temannya. Posisinya sebagai playmaker sangat dipertaruhkan pada pertandingan ini. Otak encernya harus mengalahkan akashi itu pikirnya. Dengan sedikit pergerakan mata, semuanya telah mengetahui strategi yang dipikirkan Suho. Semua mengambil posisi sesuai arah pergerakan mata Suho. Ia mendrible bola dan berlari kearah ring. Mungkin semua tahu itu adalah hal yang bodoh mengingat akashi cs sangat kuat di deffend ataupun di offend.

Oppssie ternyata dugaan kita salah, posisi yang ditentukan suho berhasil menerobos pertahanan mereka. Tapi tidak semudah itu kai yang sudah memegang bola dan siap men-shoot tiba tiba saja terhalang oleh tingginya murashakibara, tapi ternyata shootan kai adalah _fake_, ia memberikan bolanya ke sehun yang kini berada di arena three point, Sehun melepaskan shootnya.

Dak

Bolanya berhasil dipatahkan midorima.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku begitu saja" ucap midorima dalam bahasa jepang yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh sehun.

Priiiiiitttt

Quarter 2 selesai dengan score imbang 84-84

.

"Chen ah, kau mencatat semuanya?" tanya xiumin pada chen yang terlalu fokus pada peratndingan tadi.

"Tentu hyung, aku mencatatnya di sini" tunjuk chen pada kepalanya.

"Yah kau bodoh atau apa? Lalu apa buktinya nanti?"

"Aku akan menyalin jalan pertandingan dalam waktu 10 menit istirahat ini" ucap chen mulai serius.

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan benar."

.

"huuuuuhh haaaaaaahhh, kepalaku argtttt"

"Joonmyeon, kau di dalam?" Ucap seseorang dari luar ruang ganti.

"Ne, masuk saja lay,, aaaahhh" suho sedikit merintih.

Lay membuka pintu ruang ganti, tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilangkan sebelumnya, jangan terlalu memaksakan pikiranmu. Kau itu belum pulih" -lay

"Aku..."

"Sudah cepat berbaring sini, aku akan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya" ucap Lay sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya. Karena sudah tak kuat akhirnya Suho lebih memilih menuruti Lay. Asal kalian tahu, Suho sebelumnya memang sudah mempunyai riwayat kelainan otak, dan lay sebenarnya bukan manusia biasa. Dia manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh, mengingat keluarganya adalah penyihir.

.

"Kyungsoo hyung aku lapar, melawan raksasa itu benar benar menguras tenagaku, seperti pertandingan sesungguhnya saja." Rengke kai.

"Aish kai, kau tak seharusnya mengeluh, bertanding dengan mereka akan membuatmu semakin kuat kai. Ini makanlah" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sandwicth buatannya.

"Mashita hyung, gomawo"

.

"Tao-ah eoddiga?" Kris berkeliling mencari tao yang sejak pertandingan quarter 2 selesai, menghilang.

'ah, nanti dia juga kembali.' Kris melangkahkan dirinya ke kamar mandi.

Kriieeet

"TAO" Baru saja kris membuka pintu dikejutkan oleh tubuh tao yang terkulai lemah di bawah westafle.

"Ireonna ya, tao ah tao ah"

Karena tidak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan Kris segera mengangkat Tao ala bridal ke ruang ganti.

.

"Ya baekhyun-aahhh aku belum bermain, rasanya sungguh gatal melihat mereka bermain tapi aku tidak."

"Benar Chanyeol-ah kau sangat tidak keren saat hanya duduk di bangku cadangan."

Bakehyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk disamping lapangan sambil menyandarkan punggung satu sama lain.

.

"Sehuna, kita perlu bicara" Luhan membawa sehun kekoridor depan lapangan.

"Bicaralah hyung" 'sebelum aku mimisan' lanjut sehun dalam hati.

"Begini, ku lihat Kris, Tao, dan Suho sudah sampai batasnya. Hanya tinggal kau, kai dan chanyeol yang belum mencapai batasnya."

"Eum, lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau, melakukan koordinasi yang telah kita latih bersama kai dan chanyeol"

"Baik hyung" ucap sehun yang kini tengah dalam mode serius.

.

Prriiiiiitttt

Quarter 3 dimulai, kali ini formasi pemain diubah, tao digantikan Chanyeol dan Kuroko digantikan Kise. Sial, posisinya akan kembali imbang.

_Author ga kuat jabarinnya, pasti bikin tegang jadi lanjut ke kuarter akhir menit terakhir aja ya. _

Quarter 4

Klimaks, penyembuhan suho tadi sedikit menambahkan energinya, tao juga sudah kembali pulih, tapi tetap ia tidak dizinkan bermain. Kris masih fokus pada lawannya. Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol berhasil mencetak angka dengan strateginya di quarter 3 tadi, dan kedudukan sekarang masih seri 104-104. Ada yang aneh di quarter ini, akashi tidak bergerak terlalu banyak, ia hanya mengoper. Dan strategi sederhana itu berhasil membobol pertahanan Kris cs dan membalikan kedudukan menjadi 108-104.

Kris tak ingin menyerah, man to mannya telah berubah, ia tidak lagi menghadapi ahomine, tapi midorima, yang tentunya mempermudah mencetak angka dan menyeimbangkan skor mereka kembali menjadi 108-108

Priiiiiiiittt priiiiiittt priiiiiit

Pluit quarter 4 berbunyi pertanda

Tak ada yang menduganya sama sekali pertandingan pertemanan antara team anak dan ayah itu berakhir seimbang sungguh mengagumkan.

.

"Chen, mereka monster!" bisik Xiumin pada Chen.

"Ya hyung kau benar."

Pertandingan selesai, setelah saling jabat tangan dan sedikit perbincangan kecil antara ayah dan anak mereka kembali lagi ke villa.

.

"YAAAAA TADI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN" seru chanyeol di perjalanan pulang.

"YA BENAR SEKALI, apalagi berhadapan dengan raksasa itu" sahut Kai tak kalah antusias.

"Pemikiran kapten team itu benar benar lumayan" Suho bergumam seraya menyetuji pernyataan Chanyeol dan kai.

"Yang namanya ahomine itu juga sangat lumayan. Cukup membuatku pegal pegal." Kris

"Hah? Pegal pegal hyung? bukankah tadi kau mengeluh kalau melawannya membuat tulangmu patah?" ejek baekhyun.

Kris pun dibuat diam dengan ucapan baekhyun, mengundang tawa yang riang dari semuanya.

"Jangkauan shootnya selalu tepat, sial." Runtuk Sehun.

"Kau hanya perlu belajar lebih giat lagi sehunah" Managernya yang cantik itu memberi semangat pada sehun.

"CIEEEEE" Baekyeol plus Kai menyuarakan dukungannya atas hunhan. Dan berhasil mebuat wajah hunhan memerah.

"Dia imut sekali. Aku ingin menjadi seimut dia"- Tao

"Kau sudah imut kok Tao" –Kris

"CIEEEE" lagi lagi Baekyol plus kai bersorak ditambah lagi sehun.

"Ha sudah sudah, lebih baik setelah sampai dirumah kita istirahat" ujar Kyungsoo

"Ah ya, besok kalian aku beri waktu free time. tapi hanya sehari"-Luhan

"YEAAAAAY LIBUUURR LATIHAN"

Luhan tersenyum melihat mereka. Grep, Luhan dirangkul Sehun.

**END**

**RnR **

**Love you sider, love you reviewer, love you reader, love you basher. **


End file.
